


Eye Spy

by WriteNow



Series: Johnlock Shorts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: John finds discount vouchers for the newly opened big wheel in the newspaper, so he takes Sherlock on a trip. When their capsule mysteriously stops mid-air, will they be able to hold it together?





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. Please comment, give kudos and subscribe.

John was reading the newspaper when an article caught his attention. “There’s a new big wheel opening in London. Do you want to go?” he asked Sherlock.

“No. It’s for tourists.”

“Maybe, but there’re half price vouchers here. We could try it.”

“Alright. It’ll give me some time to think over the Caspo murders.”

John booked the tickets online and used the voucher’s code to get the discount. They took a taxi and waited in the queue for their ride.

An hour later, and the flight had begun. Sherlock and John were in a capsule with a bunch of Chinese students and a few families. They sat down on the bench and watched their city turn by.

They reached the top of the wheel, when it slowed down and stopped. People looked around. They were nervous. Some asked what was going on, others looked down, hoping to see what was happening over 100m below them.

Ten minutes later and they still weren’t moving. “It’s probably just a technical fault. Nobody panic,” Sherlock tried to calm the other passengers.

After another 10 minutes, they started moving again. Everyone gave out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry about that,” the flight operator said. “We had a technical fault.”

“Don’t worry,” John replied. “We were together.” He squeezed Sherlock’s hand and they walked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me what to improve on, give kudos to show your appreciation and subscribe to see more of my work.


End file.
